


Lance being discreet

by skyeverdeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pidge is non-binary, keith is cute, lance is a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeverdeam/pseuds/skyeverdeam
Summary: There's this guy. He's really cute. Like /really/ cute. And somehow Lance managed to get his number.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic! I'm not sure this is good, but it's not depressing so hey, that's cool

From: Lance  
To: Pigeon  
Mate I don't think you realise  
This guy is the hottest guy I've ever met  
And I've lived three years with Shiro, so that is saying a lot.

Lance could imagine his friend sighing on the other side of the phone. He knew Pidge didn't care about his newfound crush, but he just had to talk to someone about him. Hunk was at school, and Shiro was on a date, so that left Pidge. Who was currently sounding really bored.

From: Pidge  
To: If I Am Murdered: It Was Him  
I mean just go talk to him if you like him so much. He'll probably hate you and think you're a creep but whatever. Might as well warn him.

Fom: Lance  
To: Pigeon  
Wow thanks Pidge. I really needed that encouragement. Thanks for the support, mate.  
oh my god

Lance stopped breathing. The guy was right in front of him. Like, full on facing him. And his hair today was looking so good, and he was wearing a (new? It looks new) tshirt that just fitted so well. And Lance needed to capture that.

From: Lance  
To: Pigeon  
Pidge I'm taking a picture. You'll see just how cute this dude is, I swear even you will love him

From: Pidge  
To: If I Am Murdered: It Was Him  
Lance?? Are you kidding me??  
Don't take a picture, that's so creepy.  
Lance, answer me!!!

From: Lance  
To: Pigeon  
Oops.

From: Pidge  
To: If I Am Murdered: It Was Him  
What.  
Omg Lance what  
ANSWER ME  
!!!!

From: Lance  
To: Pigeon  
AJSLELELMDMSLWNSJS  
I'm dead  
I'm dying

From: Pidge  
To: If I Am Murdered: It Was Him  
WHAT  
HAPPENED

From: Lance  
To: Pigeon  
Okay  
Wait a minute  
I'll tell you when I get home

He couldn't believe this was happening. The guy -Keith- was looking at him, a laugh in his eyes. He had sort of... well he clearly caught him taking the picture. Well Lance pretty much forgot he had the flash on. He had taken pictures of Hunk sleeping last night so he still had the flash programmed, and he never used it so he forgot about it. But now... Well Keith saw him. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't usually do that, it's just- I mean I was talking to a friend, and they didn't believe how cute you were- I mean no, I don't think you're cute, it's- well yes, you are cute but that's not what- I mean sorry"  
"It's fine, it's fine! I've already done that. Didn't leave the flash on though..."

Keith was laughing. And Lance decided that was the nicest laugh he'd ever heard. And then Keith was smiling at him. And that was amazing.

"Do you want a real picture?"  
"Wh-What?"  
"I mean... I think you're cute too, and if you really want to show your friend... We could take a selfie? I mean if that's not creepy."  
"No, no! That's fine! I'd actually like a selfie."  
"Cool! Let's do this."

And Keith came on Lance's side, coming real close so that they both fit in the picture. Lance almost put his arm around the other man, but stopped himself. That was just weird.  
When the picture was taken, Keith looked at Lance again. 

"I need to go now but... Would you like to grab a coffee some day? Or we could take more selfies."  
He laughed, and Lance decided that yes, he would very much like to grab a coffee some day.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that. Can I get your number then?"  
"Of course!"

Keith took his phone and saved his number. When Lance got his phone back, he saw all of Pidge's message alerts, and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell the whole story to Pidge and Hunk.  
He could see Keith stalling, so he smiled at him.

"It was great talking to you. I must say, you're even cuter from closer."

The man laughed.

"You're pretty cute too. Can't wait to get that coffee. I really need to go though. It was nice to meet you."

He waved goodbye and left down the street, looking over his shoulder and smiling one last time.

As soon as Keith turned the corner, Lance dialed Pidge's phone number. He couldn't stay in place, and let a sigh of relief out when his friend answered the call.

"WHAT THE FLUFF HAPPENED LANCE??? I WAS WORRIED SICK, I THOUGHT HE HAD STABBED YOU OR SOMETHING"  
"Wow, calm down, I'm fine! I'm really fine!"  
"What happened??"  
"He saw me take the picture."  
"I had gathered that much."  
"Psh let me finish. He saw me, and came to talk to me, and basically we took a selfie together, and he gave me his number. He wents us to get some coffee one day."  
"Oooooooh! So he basically just asked you on a date."

Lance felt a blush grow on his cheeks.

"I mean he just said he wanted coffee..."  
"Shut up, he definitely wanted a date. What's his name by the way? I'm on Facebook right now."  
"Keith Something. He didn't tell me his last name."  
"There's a lot of Keiths in this area Lance... I'm gonna need more information."  
"I'll show you the selfie we took. Just wait til I get home."  
"Okay, be quick. You made curious."  
"I knew you couldn't resist a little gossip now and th- Oh wait I just received a text. It's Keith!!!!"

He smiled at his phone, and hung up after promising Pidge to come back home quickly. He grabbed his stuff and left the bench he was at. Finally, he looked at the message he had received.

From: Keith  
To: cute guy  
Hey, I didn't actually catch your name... That could be useful if we want to meet again though :) Tomorrow, at the campus café, 10am? Hope you'll be there -Keith

Lance chuckled. He sure as heck will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to tell me what you've thought of this! Tell me if you see any mistakes, I haven't beta-ed this. Thanks for reading!  
> my twitter: @littletinysky


End file.
